1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a display apparatus and a method of driving the display apparatus.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus has a relatively small thickness, low weight and low power consumption. Thus the LCD apparatus is used in monitors, laptop computers and cellular phones, etc. The LCD apparatus includes an LCD panel displaying images using a selectively changeable light transmittance characteristic of a liquid crystal while a backlight assembly disposed under the LCD panel provides light to the LCD panel. A driving circuit drives the LCD panel and thereby causes the selective changes of the light transmittance characteristic of the liquid crystals.
For example, when a printed circuit board (“PCB”) is mounted on an upper longer-side of the display panel, during a forward scan mode, the data driving circuit sequentially outputs a horizontal line data signal in a forward direction advancing from an upper side of the display panel adjacent to the PCB toward a lower side of the display panel spaced apart from the PCB. The gate driving circuit generates a plurality of gate signals in synchronization with the horizontal line data signal and sequentially outputs the gate signals into the display panel in the forward direction.
When the printed circuit board (“PCB”) is mounted on a lower longer-side of the display panel, during a reverse scan mode, the data driving circuit sequentially outputs the horizontal line data signal in a reverse direction advancing from the upper side of the display panel spaced apart from the PCB toward the lower side of the display panel adjacent to the PCB. The gate driving circuit generates the gate signals in synchronization with the horizontal line data signal and sequentially outputs the gate signals into the display panel in the reverse direction.
However, luminance differences and cross talk in the display panel may be caused when the display panel is driven in the forward scan mode and the reverse scan mode.